


This Can't Be Happening

by hirusen



Series: Hidden Fantasies [7]
Category: Septiplier - Fandom, jacksepticeye - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Bedside Care, Bedside manner, Begging, Bubble Bath, Car Accidents, Concerned And Supportive Fans, Crying, Cuddling, Daddy Kink, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Hospitalization, Hospitals, I'm Sorry, Injury Recovery, Jack Fusses Over Mark As He Recovers, Jack Stays With Mark In Hospital, Jack Takes A Sudden Flight, Kissing, Long-Distance Friendship, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Momiplier's Home Cooking, Panic Attacks, Phone Calls, Septiplier - Freeform, Sex, Some Humor, Why Did I Write This?, YouTube Livestream, love is the best medicine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-04 19:59:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6673588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hirusen/pseuds/hirusen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack gets the worse phone call of his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The News

**Author's Note:**

> First and foremost, I AM SO SORRY! I had been watching videos and I watched a really good, but very sad Septiplier video (It was different than what I'm writing) and ideas came and I said no, but Darkiplier and Antisepticeye are dicks and made me write it! I'm sorry!!!
> 
> Secondly, I'm posting this because my last one, Let Me Help You Relax, got over 200 hits in less than a day; I know it says that it was posted 4/24, which was my birthday, but I started it 4/23 when I watched the PAX East Twitch Livestream and actually finished it late last night. But! It still made me excited, so I'm posting this...which is going to have me, and eventually many others, crying in a corner.

"We still good? We still streaming?" He questioned and watched as the chat said yes in many forms, the fans all so eager to watch him play games live. Mark had suggested that he do another livestream and, to be honest, Jack really did want to. He glanced at the chat while he waited for the game to load, smiling wide at what he read. "Yeah, I know. Mark was the one who told me to do it. Ya glad I listened to 'em?" His fans replied yes in mass, causing Jack to laugh. "What 're you gonna play next? Uh, I don't know, something fun! Anything you guys want me ta play?" He was amazed at how many game titles popped up in the chat, a few common ones staying in there, but it was still better than nothing. "No, not Happy Wheels; I'm planning ta do a video fer that soon! Um...sure! I can play that." He had picked one of the others and was glad he had planned to play it first anyway.

He had only been streaming for about on hour and a half, talking for about ten minutes before messing around in a game he's already beat. "'re you planning ta visit Mark again? Yeah, I am. He actually already paid fer a ticket for me ta go back ta LA, but I've still got some time before I need ta worry about it; though, I'll admit that I am a little eager to see him again and I've already packed! Heheh!" He loved that both Mark's and his community have accepted their relationship; even his ex-girlfriend was glad that he was able to move on from their relationship. Jack read a comment before he responded to it, "No. I actually got a call of my ex not long after we went public with our relationship; she was happy fer me. Which I honestly was a little worried about how she'd react. Don't get me wrong, I wouldn't just suddenly break up with Mark if she wasn't happy and wanted me back, but at the same time I didn't want ta hurt her." The kept glancing at the screen and felt a smile grace his lips as he read the warmth coming from the comments.

After another hour, Jack heard as his cell buzzed.  _Mark shouldn't be callin' me just yet._ He asked Mark to make a 'surprise' guest appearance via phone call during his livestream, but that was suppose to be in another half hour. "Hang on guys, I've gotta take this." He didn't want to stop the stream or put up a little holding picture in case it was Mark calling, but he then read the I.D.. It was Ken. "Ken? What's up?"  _"Jack, I...I don't know how to say this, but..."_ "But what? What's going on?"  _"Sean...Mark's been in a car accident."_ Jack's expression turned horrified, feeling as the blood drained from his face, his body start to shake a little bit. "What?! NO!" He could see the worried comments in the chat, but he tried to ignore them as he listened to Ken.  _"Jack, I don't want to sound like a bad omen, but...the crash was pretty bad and Mark's not doing too good. I..."_ "Shut up, Ken! Just shut up!" Jack shouted into his phone, trying so hard to keep it together. "...I'm sorry. Do we know anything about it?"  _"Not much; Mark was driving as he always does, but the other driver wasn't paying attention and was going 20 over the limit."_ Unfortunately, Sean could picture what happened next. He could see Mark in that horrible wreck and felt as his heart was squeezed by an invisible hand.

"I-I...Mark already has a paid ticket fer me. Can you text me where?"  _"Yeah. And Sean? Get here as soon as you can."_ Ken hung up and Sean was frozen in place for a moment. He then took all of his rage and funneled it into his hand, chucking his phone hard across the room, smashing into his wall loud enough that his fans asked if his phone had broke. The Irishman buried his face into his hands and cried. He was loud and unfiltered, but he didn't care. Jack let his fans watch as he cried about something they didn't know about. But he couldn't tell them, could he? They shared more fans than they originally thought and Jack doesn't want to upset Mark's fans with his words. "I'm sorry..." Jack softly spoke as he dragged his hands away from his face, letting them fall into his lap as tears stained his face. The same comment kept coming up in the chat: Jack, what's wrong? What happened?

"That was Ken. He...He told me that M-Mark..." He bit his lower lip, trying to fight back the tears and keep his voice steady. "Mark was in a car accident." As he expected, the fans flipped out. "It was a bad wreck and Ken said that Mark's not doing too good." Jack had his face hidden in his hands again, falling as far back into his chair as he could as he howled out a sob. "My God, what do I do?!" He continued to cry for a few more minutes before he pulled his hands away from his face. What he saw in the chat warmed him.

Go to Mark.

End the stream and go to LA!

Jack, we love you and we're here for you.

Please, go to Mark!

Get on that plane and go to your boyfriend, Jack!

"...Thanks guys. I'm so sorry ta cut this short, but I can't just sit here while Mark could be dying. I'm not going ta be active on the channel outside of updates on how Mark's doing. I love you all and I thank you so much fer yer support. Please, post on Facebook and Tweet out the news and send all the love and support ya can ta Mark, ok?" He got the ok's and yes's from his fans then ended the livestream. He retrieved his, somehow, undamaged phone and his duffle bag, grabbed his printed out ticket and rushed downstairs. "I need a ride ta the airport now and don't ya dare ask why."

* * *

Finally, after what seemed like eons, Jack landed in LA. Since he only had his duffle, he didn't have to wait to get the rest of his luggage. He got in one of the airport taxis and showed him the address Ken had texted him. "Hurry, please." Jack kept bouncing his leg the whole drive there. Ever since he got the news, he felt like he couldn't breathe, his lungs getting tighter and tighter as his heart kept slamming into his ribs at a mile a minute. His mind was buzzing with endless what if's and worse case scenarios that only got worse with each passing second. Once the taxi pulled up, Sean was out of there in a flash, paying the driver in full before rushing inside.

"May I help you?" "Yes, my boyfriend was in a car accident; Mark Fischbach." The nurse typed in the name and gave Jack a grim expression. "What?" "I'm sorry to say that your boyfriend isn't doing too well. Do you want to visit him?" "Please! Please." "This way." The nurse could tell how panicked Jack was getting and quickly lead him to Mark's room. She opened the door and Sean was completely terrified. Wires were all over, an IV with several bags attached to it was in Mark's arm, one or two tubes sticking out from him. "Mark!" Jack rushed to his unconscious lover, his hands shaking as they hovered above his body. Sean was too scared to touch him; touching him now meant that this was real and not a really bad nightmare.

"He's been in a medically induced coma for the past two days. If he doesn't start to show any improvements soon..." The woman trailed off, knowing that this isn't what the other wants to hear, but Jack needed to hear it. "Come on, Mark. Stay with me." Sean finally tangled his fingers with Mark's, holding his hand tight, and accepting that this was happening. He still felt like he couldn't breathe, but his heart has slowed down a little bit. "...I'll get you some water, ok?" Jack nodded, not taking his eyes off his love. He listened to the woman's heels clicking against the tiled floor, but he was also listening to the EKG attached to Mark, the respirator helping him breathe, and the various other sounds coming from the monitor all the equipment was attached to.

Jack turned to glance over his shoulder and took the water, softly thanking the woman as he took a sip. "...Are you from Ireland?" "Aye. Flew all the way here." "Goodness. You must be tired." Sean shook his head. "I can't sleep. Not until I know he's going ta be okay." "Not even a short nap?" "No. I know it's not rational, but I'm afraid that if I close my eyes, after seeing him like this, something's gonna happen ta him." Jack felt the sting as tears started to form in his eyes. He reached over Mark's body to adjust the pulse oximeter back into its place, since Mark had twitched enough for it to move. The nurse moved behind Jack and was getting something out from somewhere; moments later he felt a thick blanket wrapped around his shoulders. "Just in case you do fall asleep." Sean tenderly grinned up to her, since he took the chair next to Mark's bed the moment he took his hand, and she returned it, taking her leave. "Come on, Daddy. Baby wants ta hear yer voice again."

* * *

Sean jumped as his eyes flung open.  _Did I fall asleep?...Mark!_ He snapped his head to the left and let out a breath of relief; Mark was still there, though he didn't have those extra tubes sticking into him. "Sir? Are you awake?" A male voice questioned and Jack turned to face him. "Ah, good. I was surprised when I checked on Mark; didn't know he had a visitor." "I was unannounced. How's he doing?" "Much better. In fact, he should be waking up himself in a few minutes." Jack let out a breath he had been holding. "He's improved then?" "Yes. In fact, I checked his charts while you were asleep and he started to show improvement not long after you arrived." Sean lost his jaw for a moment, but quickly snapped it shut as Mark made a soft sound. "I'll leave you two be."

As the doctor left the room, Jack watched Mark's face, seeing his eyes dart back and forth behind his eyelids, his face scrunching up slightly. Mark moaned loudly as he slowly opened his eyes, wanting to bring his hand up to block the bright fluorescents, but finding that something held it in place. He moved his head to look down and his brown eyes went wide. "...Jack?" Upon hearing that baritone he loves so much, Sean finally felt like he could breathe. "Mark! Oh, thank God yer alright!" Jack shouted as he released Mark's hand, carefully hugging him as tight as he dared. "What are you doing here?" "Ken called me. He told me about the accident and I flew down." "I'm sorry, Jack." "Fer what?" Mark cupped Jack's cheek, brushing his thumb against his skin. "Making you worry, cutting your livestream short, being a total moron. I--" Jack placed a finger to his lips, stopping his words. "Forgiven, the fans told me ta come, and it wasn't yer fault." Though it hurt, Mark laughed.

"There's that beautiful voice." Jack pulled out his phone, went to his camera, and pushed record. "Hey, look who's up!" Jack had the camera facing him, but he turned it so he could record Mark. "Hi, guys. Sorry to make you all worry. I know; I'm back here again. I'm sorry." "You apologize too much." Jack said off camera, giggling as Mark rolled his eyes. He turned his phone so he was recording himself again. "I had been reading everything you guys were posting and tweeting and thank ya so much fer all of yer love and support. I know none of us want ta see Marky here again, but like I said in the livestream and as you've most likely read yourselves, he had been in a bad car accident. When I got here, he had been put in a medically induced coma, it was that bad. Thankfully, he's well enough fer him ta be awake." "Are you gonna be leaving now that I'm up?" Mark asked and Jack couldn't take it anymore. "Scoot over, Mark." He raised a brow, but did as he was told, a smile coming onto his lips as Jack wiggled into the spot he made, curling up into Mark's body. "I'm not gonna leave, ya doof. Ya aren't getting rid of me that easy." He leaned up and kissed Mark on the lips, enjoying as he weakly returned it. "I'll keep you guys updated as much as I can; and again, thank you fer all of yer love and support. But, thank you guys so much fer watching this video. If you liked it, punch that like button in the face LIKE A BOSS! And! Hi-fives all around!" He did his hi-five noise, and giggled as Mark did the second one. "But thank you guys, and we'll see all you dudes, in the next video!" He did the last part quieter than he usually does because 1. he's right next to Mark and that is not pleasant to have shouted into your ear and 2. he's in a hospital.

"How long have you been here?" "I think about a day. I'm not sure, I fell asleep at some point." Mark hummed. "Well, I'm glad you're here." "And I'm glad yer doing ok. I was so scared that I might not make it in time, or that ya won't survive yer injuries." "Hey, hey. Sh. I'm right here." Mark knew that Sean was on the edge of having a panic attack, or another one based on what he's been told, and pulled him as flush against his form as he could. "Get some actual sleep, Jack. I'll be right here." Sean nodded as all the stress he kept bottled up upon hearing the dreaded words leave Ken's mouth shattered open and almost knocked him out right then. While he still had a hold over his mind and body, Jack pulled the blanket up and tossed it over the both of them, placing a kiss to Mark's cheek. "I love you, Mark." "I love you too, Sean. See you when you wake up." Sean felt as Mark's own body relaxed and he had a smile on his lips as they both fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And yes, you read that right. This is chapter one.
> 
> As a quick storyline, the next one will be Mark recovering in the hospital with Jack fussing over him, and the last one will be Mark back in his home, with Jack fussing over him.


	2. Hospital Stay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack, turns out, is quite the worry-wart.

"Top o' the mornin' ta ya laddies! My name is Jacksepticeye and can we just take a moment ta enjoy how Mark looks?" "What? No!" Mark whined, but was unable to stop his boyfriend from turning the camera on him, so he raised his hands to shield himself. "Pretty please?" Jack pouted, turning his phone so the fans could see him put his head in Mark's lap, puppy dog eyes fully engaged. Mentally, Mark cursed as Jack pulled one of his trump cards on him; how could he say no to that face? "Alright." Pulling his hands away, Jack couldn't help but giggle again at the sight. He had pulled Mark's red floof into two pigtails and had doodled on his face with washable markers, making little flowers on his cheeks, a little spiral on the tip of his nose, and drawing a decent Sam with a little pink mustache on his forehead. "Doesn't he look pretty?" "No, I look stupid." Jack threw him a 'you're cute and you know it' look off camera, making Mark smile. "Anyway, as you can hear, his voice is still sore. I didn't make an update when I said I would last video because the crash had banged Mark up pretty good and the bruises finally came up. I did take a picture of how he looked then, which I'll be posting on my Facebook, but no video that time. Marky was really hurting when they showed and I didn't want ta make him talk or anythin' like that." "Jack's a worry-wart!" Mark chipped out of view. "I will smack you. Lie back down."

Jack smiled to himself as he could already read the comments from this update, the fans saying that they bicker like an old married couple. He turned his phone to Mark, who smiled at him and the fans. "Thank you guys so much for watching. And as always, we'll see you, in the next video. Buh-bye!" He waved as he finished his outro and Jack ended the recording. "Can I wash this off now?" Mark asked as Jack uploaded the video to his channel. "Give me a minute." Jack spoke as he reached over and gently pulled the pigtails out, ruffling Mark's hair to flatten it back down. He walked over to where he had a damp washcloth and grabbed it, going back to his boyfriend and sitting next to him on the bed. He took a hold of his chin and carefully scrubbed the marker off his boyfriend's face, trying not to agitate the almost healed bruises anymore than he needs to. "I'm not a banana, Sean." "I know. I just..." He sighed. How could he explain to his boyfriend that he's still in a state of panic? It's not like he suffering from an attack, but he's just tense with anxiety.

Mark, having studied Jack as he cleaned his face, brought his hand up and cupped his cheek, drawing all of Sean's attention to him. "I'm gonna be just fine, Jack. I promise." He nodded, but that tension still didn't leave his shoulders. A few minutes later, Sean having curled up at Mark's side, his doctor came into the room. "Hey, doc. What's the news?" Mark asked, his voice indeed still very rough by how scratchy it sounded. "Well, I believe that it's good news, but we need to take a few x-rays and have an MRI done before I can say for sure." Mark nodded his head, feeling as he boyfriend shifted with concern. "You mind if he tags along?" The doctor smiled to Mark. "Not at all. In fact, he can help get you in the wheelchair." Mark raised a brow, opening his mouth to speak, but Jack's fingers touched his lips, quieting him. "Sure thing. Give us a few minutes?" The man nodded and walked out of the room. "Sean?" "Ya remember how bad yer bruises hurt? I got worried that something inside of ya got banged up just as bad, so I asked the doctor if we could move you in a wheelchair until we know what's going on." Understanding was on Mark's face as he grinned to the Irishman. "You really are a worry-wart." "Yeah? So what? Yer just gonna have ta deal with me fussin' over ya until you get better." "Oh, the horrors!" Mark teased as he watched Jack get the wheelchair, pulling it to the right side of the bed.

"The IV moves, right?" Jack nodded as he carefully removed the little patches from Mark's skin like the nurses showed him, before taking the pulse oximeter from his left pointer finger. Now unchained from the bed by the medical equipment, Jack pulled the blanket and covers off of Mark's lower body and helped him stand up. Having been stuck in a bed for the past week and a half--he had been in a medical coma for three days after all--he gave an experimental stretch upward, moaning softly as his tight muscles loosened. "Bet that feels good." "Oh, hell yes." "Now sit yer butt down." Jack's sharp reply caused Mark to laugh. "Yeah, yeah, mom. Whatever you say." He did listen and lowered himself into the wheelchair, hissing softly as the sudden cold bit into his warm skin. Jack grabbed one of the smaller blankets from their shared bed--he refuses to sleep anywhere else--and wrapped it around Mark's shoulders. He then wheeled the chair outside where Mark's doctor was waiting. "Follow me." He said and the duo tailed behind a few paces, Jack peppering the top of his boyfriend's head with kisses.

"It'll be another day or two before we can do the MRI so we'll do the x-rays now." "What's getting nuked?" Mark asked, his tone playful. His doctor smiled. "Everything. The MRI is going to be checking for any signs of brain damage from the impact that didn't cause it to swell, but that was a very bad wreck you were in, Mr. Fischbach. While no bones were broken in the accident, you may have several hairline fractures that could break at anytime; if there is one in your spine, depending on where it is, you could be paralyzed or possibly killed if it isn't treated." Mark grimaced a little bit. "I can see why you wanted me to be moved around in a wheelchair now, Sean." Jack placed a hand on Mark's shoulder, which the man covered with one of his own, and held off the growing anxiety upon hearing the news. "I'm gonna be alright, Jacky. Breathe." The doctor watched the exchanged, but said nothing at the time. One of the nurses took over then, rolling Mark into the room and helping him stand how he needed to so they could take the x-ray.

"Mr. McLoughlin? Could I have a minute of your time?" Jack glanced away from his boyfriend's image and up to the doctor treating him. "Sure." He was lead outside of the room, catching another glance of Mark over his shoulder before he turned the corner. "I understand your concern for Mark, but have you taken care of your own health?" "I have. I'm sorry if I seem tease or overly concerned. I don't like seeing the ones I love hurt and since I live in Ireland, it's harder fer me when I get the news about something like this." The man smiled and placed a hand to his shoulder. "As long as you're taking care of yourself as well as Mark, everything will be fine." He knew the doctor was right, but Jack felt like that wasn't going to be true until Mark left the hospital. It was another 20 minutes before Jack could finally have Mark back. "We gave him a sedative so it'd be best to take him back to his room; nothing's wrong and nothing happened, but sleep does help in the healing process." Jack smiled to the man as he leaned down and pressed a butterfly kiss to Mark's cheek. "All he ever does is sleep." "Hey, I do more than that!" "Not in this hospital you 'ren't." Mark pouted like a child, arms crossed and his lower lip sticking out. It made Sean giggle.

Once they got back to his room, Jack helped him back into the bed and re-covered his body, making him wait until he was wired back up before letting him lie down fully. "Are you gonna sleep with me?" Jack shook his head. "Not tired, but I'll be here if you need me." Jack ran his fingers through the red of Mark's hair, massaging his scalp a little before removing his nimble digits. Mark was out like a light two minutes later. Like he promised, Jack posted the picture of a very bruised Mark onto his Facebook; the image still haunted him. When they had shown up, it was bad; where was a large one on his left cheek that went down his jaw and onto his neck just a bit, there were several large ones spattered on his chest and back, both of his arms and legs had many medium sized ones. Over all, it looked like a large group of people had somehow mistaken him for a piñata and tried to get at the 'candy' inside of him with metal baseball bats. He didn't want to think about that, so he glanced up to a sleeping Mark, smiled, and took a picture of him and posted that to his Facebook as well.

He looked so peaceful as he slept, on his right side with his hands curled up to his face like a little child. He captioned the image with:  _Look at this sexy man as he sleeps!_ Sure, he was in a hospital, attached to medical machines, in a hospital gown and bed, but he was still his boyfriend and he still looked good no matter what he was in. Except maybe one thing, but Jack didn't let his mind wander to that. After an hour, Jack heard Mark's phone buzz and he quickly snatched it up and walked out of the room, looking in from the window as he answered it. "Hello?" The voice that was on the other end made him smile. "He is, but he's sleeping."  _"Oh. I was hoping to talk to him."_ "Do you want me ta call you back when he wakes up?"  _"Would you? Oh, thank you Sean."_ "It's no problem. Hey, listen, I was wondering if ya could do a small favor fer me?"

* * *

"Good mornin', sleeping beauty." Mark groaned as his eyes adjusted to the light coming from the hallway; the sun had set and Jack knew he'd need to turn the overhead lights on, but he wanted Mark to wake up more before he did that. "Hey. What time is it?" "A little past 6." "Have you had anything to eat yet?" Jack shook his head. "Sean..." Mark warned softly; the last time he didn't eat, he had been fussing over him like a madman, and while endearing, it was starting to get on Mark's nerves. "Hey, I've got a reason fer it." "Oh, yeah? And what's that?" Before he could answer, the phone in the room rang, which Jack answered. "Hello?...Awesome, I'll be down in a minute." He hung up the phone and stood, making Mark raise a brow. "I'll be right back." He nodded as he watched Jack's retreating form until it was gone from his sight.

Jack smiled to the woman as she handed over the towel wrapped slow-cooker. "Home cooking?" "Yep. Not from my ma, but close enough." She smiled as she helped Jack balance to two soup bowls that came with the delivery. "You got it?" "Yeah. Thanks fer the call." She smiled and waved goodbye to him as he made his way back to Mark's room. "What's that?" "Home cooking from Momiplier." Jack said and Mark almost instantly sat up. "She called?" "Yeah. One second." Jack took Mark's phone and hit redial, handing it to his boyfriend. "Mom?...Hi! Yeah. I'm up...Oh he did?" Mark conversed with his mother on the phone as Jack made both of them a bowl of her chicken soup, making sure to give Mark a little more broth than himself. "Yeah. I know...Oh you did? Heheh, yeah! Mm-hm...Yeah. Well, he's still in here if you wanted to talk to him." Sean perked up a little as he heard that, closing the lid on the pot before he took the phone. "Hello?"  _"Hello, Sean. Thank you again for taking care of Mark."_ "It's not a problem; I'd be a bad boyfriend if I didn't take care of him."  _"Still, to just suddenly leave Ireland. How have the fans been taking it?"_ "They're all very supportive. Ta be honest, I was doing a livestream when I got the news and when I told those watching what happened, they encouraged me ta come." He could hear as Mark's mother smiled.  _"I'm so glad that you two have such a wonderful community. Oh, and one more thing before I forget. The driver that crashed into Mark? He hasn't filled anything against Mark, or even filled a claim; he actually paid to have Mark's car repaired."_ "He what?" Mark glanced up, his eyes showing that he was wanting to hear what his mother was saying, so Jack put her on speaker.  _"Mark's car wasn't as damaged as we first thought; it actually held up pretty well in the crash."_ "So what's getting fixed?"  _"Well, new airbags have to be put in, the windshield and all of the windows on the right side have to be replaced, and there's some body work that needs to be done, but other than that everything's intact."_ "Damn. I bought a good car." Mark's mother gasped softly.  _"Sean, did you put me on speaker?"_ "Yes. Sorry."

Instead of being angry like he thought, Mark's mother laughed.  _"No, it's fine. I know Mark wanted to know what was going on. I'll call you once the car's all fixed and either you or one of your friends can come pick it up, okay sweety?"_ "Alright. Thanks mom, and thanks for the chicken soup too. Did Jack asked you to make this?"  _"Yep. Sorry we couldn't visit you; this was the only thing I could manage to do before we had to head back."_ "No it's alright. Sorry for making you handle all of the paperwork and making you worry."  _"It's alright. You just focus on getting better, okay?"_ "Okay. I love you."  _"I love you too, Mark. Take care of him, Sean."_ "I will. Bye." She hung up. "When did she call?" "About an hour after you fell asleep." Mark hummed as he took the bowl of hot soup from Jack, blowing on it a few times before taking a spoonful and moaning. "Ah, that's so good! I remember she made me chicken soup the last time I was in the hospital too." Sean smiled as he ate with his boyfriend, making sure Mark had his fill. "Yer throat feeling any better?" "A little, yeah. I'm not that sore either." Sean smiled as he glanced at the clock. "The nurse should be in to check up on you in five minutes. I'm gonna get you some more water, ok?" Mark nodded with a soft smile before Jack took the water bottle the hospital gave him to use and went downstairs.

When he came back, getting himself something to drink as well, he smiled when he looked at his boyfriend. They must have given him another sedative because he was already asleep, mouth hanging open slightly. He put Mark's water back in its place before taking a swing of his drink, setting it down across the room so Mark didn't accidentally knock it over or drink it, and crawled into bed with him. He cuddled his left side, resting his head on his chest and tuning out the sounds around him. All he heard was Mark's steady heartbeat. All he felt was the warmth coming from his body as it surrounded him when his arm coiled around his waist; feel his chest raising and falling as he breathed, slow, steady, and deep. All he could feel or hear as he fell asleep was Mark.

* * *

"...And as always, I'll see you, in the next video. Buh-bye." Jack felt the muscles of Mark's arm flex and relax as he waved goodbye, his hand coming back to his waist as he lowered his arms. He knew Mark had done a video, that was the last of his outro he heard, and he started to wonder what exactly his boyfriend had recorded while he slept. "...Did you record me sleeping?" Mark turned his head and pressed a kiss to Jack's forehead. "That might be in the video, but it's not all that I did." Jack moved himself so he could fully look Mark in the eye, trying to judge what the heck the insanity that is Mark might have also done in that video. "You can watch it later, ok? I posted it to your channel." "Not yers?" Sean asked as he laid his head on Mark's broad shoulder. "Nah. Besides, all of my fans are now on your channel, watching for updates on how I'm doing." The Irishman hummed as he cuddled closer to his love, still a little sleepy. "Go get breakfast, Jack. The nurse told me I'm gonna be taking some pills before today's MRI and I'd rather not do that on an empty stomach." "Whatcha what?" "Anything really. But defiantly bacon if they've got it." "Ew. Hospital bacon." Jack made a teasing sour face as he pushed himself up and got off the bed, kissing Mark before he left to get them food.

As Jack walked into the little cafeteria the hospital had, he grabbed two trays and tried to figure out what to eat along with what to get Mark. He glanced over the options and a grin fell onto his lips. "Perfect." Mark could smell the food as Jack got closer to his room, but wanted to jump out of his bed when he saw what he had brought back. "No way!" "Yes way. My poor sweety gets pancakes for breakfast." It was a small stack of three, a little cup of syrup in one corner, a small package of apple slices in the other. Mark eagerly took the tray, having the patience for Jack to sit with him on his bed, before pouring the syrup onto his treat and digging in. "Eat the apple slices too." Mark rolled his eyes, but did as he was told, down four slices before going back to the pancakes. Jack got himself an orange, a small yogurt parfait, and a little bowl of cinnamon oatmeal. He fed Mark a few bites of the parfait and traded an orange piece for one of his apple slices, laughing as some of the juice dribbled down his chin. Mark leaned forward and offered the juice trail to Jack who, with a dusting of pink on his cheeks, lapped it up in one go. "Can't wait to actually get out of here. I've got some pretty...good ideas I wanna try with you." Mark spoke as he lowered his voice, making a thrill rip down Sean's spine.

Of course playful dirty talk would have to wait as the nurse knocked before walking in, handing Mark a little plastic cup with the pills he mentioned. With a sigh, Mark tossed the pills back, chasing them down with some water and another spoonful of Jack's yogurt parfait. "We'll be heading down for your MRI in an hour." The nurse told Mark as she headed out of the room, a smile on her lips as she took in the picture before her: a boyfriend eating with his injured partner, never leaving his side. It was sweet by anyone's definition. Jack placed their trays on the counter by the sink, the leftovers of Momiplier's home cooking still in the slow cooker was also on the counter. Mark was lucky to have gotten a private room and it was a nice one too. It had a two windows; one was by the door with standard hospital blinds that could be twisted open or close that let anyone look into Mark's room to see how he was doing. The other was a large window on the other side of the room that you could see the skyline of the rest of LA from, with dark blue curtains that could be pulled opened or closed. It had a counter about 5 feet long in the corner of the room, the sink almost at the end of it with a small mirror hanging over it. There were several little storage cabinets around the room as well; two over the counter, one by the bathroom, and then two stacked on top of each other by the door. The bathroom had all the standard fixings, though it only had a shower stall and not a bathtub. There was also a hanging TV that they would flip through the channels of whenever Mark couldn't sleep, Jack pampering him with whatever he wanted at the time and giving him plenty of pets and kisses. The bed Mark was currently laying in was also of a nice size, just a few inches short in either direction of being a queen. The walls were painted a smoky grey and while the fluorescents were bright, they could be dimmed to a softer setting at anytime. Over all, it was a really nice room.

Sean glanced at the clock and got the wheelchair he had put in the furthest corner out and rolled it to the right side of Mark's bed. He again removed all the patches and other things hooked up to Mark and then helped him into the chair moments before his doctor walked in, a smile gracing his lips. "Alright. This way, boys." Sean followed Mark's doctor to the room for Mark's MRI; Mark himself a little nervous as he reached up to take one of Jack's hands, tangling their fingers together. "It'll be alright, Mark." Sean planted a kiss to his temple, nuzzling his face into Mark's fiery red hair. "You're nervousness is understandable, Mark." His doctor told him as he let Sean wheel him into the room with the machine. He's seen MRIs before on TV, but Jack was still fascinated by what he was looking at. He helped Mark get onto the table with a little head rest on it. Mark laid down and the doctor handed Jack a cushion to be put under Mark's legs, which he did. Jack watched as Mark slipped in the ear plugs and shifted to get a little more comfortable. The doctor placed the head coil over Mark's skull, pushing the little side pads until they met the sides of Mark's head. He then raised the table and moved it so Mark's head was in the middle of the machine. The doctor then gave Mark the panic button, moving his fingers to be on the buttons and telling him which buttons did what. "It's going to take about half an hour; we can give you something to help keep you calm and relaxed if you'd like?" Mark waved his free hand. "If you can just keep the mic on your end on so I can hear Jack, I should be fine." Jack took his boyfriend's free hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

As they moved into the adjoining room, the MRI technician glance up to Sean and offered him a smile. "Mark, there's going to be some loud noises for the time you're in there. They may startle you, but try not to move, ok?" Mark gave them a thumbs-up before relaxing even more. Jack watched as the technician started up the machine and was impressed when a noise that sounded like a sledgehammer slamming onto metal started up and Mark didn't move. "I'm right here, Mark." Sean spoke into the mic and he knew that Mark was mentally smiling. He kept his breathing shallow so he didn't have to start over, listening as Sean spoke to him. He didn't keep to any particular topic, he just talked, knowing that the sound of his voice was distracting Mark enough to keep still. "Yer doin' real good, Mark. Just a few more minutes and then yer done." Sean told his boyfriend, knowing that he's most likely elated at the news. He kept rambling until the technician finally stopped the machine. Sean could see as Mark took a deep breath, glad that he could move again. Sean was at his side holding his hand as the doctor removed the head coil and Mark slowly sat up. "Damn, that thing is loud." "Would have been louder without those." Jack said as he pulled the ear plugs from Mark's ears, tossing them into the trash by the door.

He came back and helped Fischbach down from the table and back into the wheelchair. "Alright. Sean, why don't you take Mark back to his room?" "Is there...?" Jack started, worry on his face. Mark's doctor shook his head. "The images haven't been developed just yet; that'll take another hour. In the meantime, Mark should get some rest." Jack nodded his head, some relief in his body language. "So when will we know the results?" "We have a neurologist on site today, so she should be able to interpret the images around 10 tonight." Sean glanced down to Mark and gave him a smile. "Just a little bit longer, huh, Markimoo?" Mark giggled softly. "Yes, Jackaboy, just a little longer." "You two really are a good couple." Mark's doctor spoke, making them both look at him in confusion. "You came all the way from Ireland to help take care of your boyfriend; you haven't left his side since you've got here. You show so much more concern for the health and care of your lover than I've seen when I've treated other patients. Even then, your boyfriend can read your moods and help you when you feel overwhelmed or scared. There's so much love and trust between you two that it honestly makes me a little envious of your relationship." The doctor explained with a smile. "No matter what you two will face, you'll be there for each other and never leave the other's side. If that isn't what a good couple should be, I don't know what is." The man's words washed over the duo and they both smiled. "Thank you." Sean and Mark said in time with each other before Sean turned around and rolled Mark back to his room.

* * *

Finally, 10 o'clock came. Mark, after helping himself to the last of his mother's cooking, was asleep, his head resting in Sean's lap. The TV was still on, but was barely audible; Jack knew that Mark didn't sleep so well when he's anticipating the news of something important, but that was fixable with him being with someone he loves in the same room or bed and having noises in the background. McLoughlin kept glancing at the window, the blinds closed just enough for the hall lights to be dimmed, but open enough that two people could see each other. So when he saw Mark's doctor walking towards his room, he waved a few times to get his attention. Once he had it, he pressed a finger to his lips, indicating that he should be quiet when he came in. He carefully opened the door and walked inside. Jack had his right hand tangled in Mark's hair, tenderly massaging his scalp as he slept. "What's the news?" Jack hushed, his nervous kicking in slightly.

The doctor smiled.

"He's totally fine. I don't know what miracle spared him, but Mark only got badly banged up. He has no fractures or brain damage; in fact he escaped that crash almost completely unscathed. We'll watch him for one more day, but after that he's free to go." Sean grinned brightly at the news, wanting to wake up Mark and tell him, but decided against it for now. "Um..." Sean wanted to know a few more things, just to be safe. "Yes?" "Mark and I...well, we're physically intimate and I was, uh, wondering how long we should wait before doing anything?" The doctor gave him a gentle smile. "Mark's going to be sore for another week or so after he's released, but he should be fine if you two plan to celebrate once you get back home. However, it'd be best if Mark did as little as possible for I'd say another three days once you're home; better not chance anything happening before he's completely recovered." Sean could tell he was totally red-faced, but he'll ignore that for now. "So, does that also mean it'd been best if he didn't restrain himself by recording videos?" "I assume you mean when he records video games and yes, it would be best from him to wait; if he has any laid-back games, he's free to play those, but any games that causes him to become stressed or strain his voice should be avoided for a bit."

"Mark also works out whenever he can; how long before he start doing that again?" "About as long as before he's in charge when you two have sex." Oh, could this man make it any blunter? "Is it that obvious that he tops?" The man chuckled softly. "A little, but it should be an interesting experience for you both when you get back home; and don't tell me you two don't plan to, him leaving the hospital is defiantly something you two are going to celebrate." Sean laughed himself because the doctor wasn't wrong, but he knew his face had to be redder than it ever has been in his life.

"I'll stop teasing you now and let you two be." Mark's doctor turned and left, fully closing the blinds for the window by the door before he did. Jack carefully lifted Mark off his lap and slid down so that, he too, was laying down, putting Mark's head on his chest. He kissed his forehead and left his lips there as he smiled. "We're gonna go home so,  _grá_." He could have sworn as he drifted off to sleep once he turned the TV off that Mark smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> grá = Love


	3. Home Coming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, Mark comes home and Jack plans a little celebration for the occasion.

Jack groaned softly when the buzzing from Mark's phone woke him up. He quickly snatches it up and answers, keeping his voice as soft as he can so he doesn't wake up his boyfriend. "Hello?"  _"Sean? Hi, sorry to wake you up."_ It's was Mark's mother on the other end. "No, it's okay; better me than him. What's up?"  _"The shop called a few minutes go; Mark's car is fixed."_ "Awesome. I'll call up Ken and we'll go get it." He heard as she smiled.  _"I'm so glad you and Mark have each other. You take good care of my son, alright?"_ "Of course. Thanks fer callin'." She hung up a moment later. Groggily, Sean went through Mark's contacts until he found Ken's number; he could have just used his own phone, but it was charging and he didn't want to wake up Mark just yet. "Ken? Hey, it's Jack. Listen, I've got a favor ta ask of ya."

* * *

Mark moaned as he woke up, the right side of the bed feeling strangely empty. Tilting his head, he found out why it felt that way: Jack was gone. In hopes of finding an answer to his disappearance, he glanced around the room and found a little note next to his glasses--which had survived the crash without so much as a scratch.  _Mark, by the time you're reading this I'll still be out. I'm not in the hospital at the moment; your mother called and told me that your car has been repaired. I called up Ken and he's driving me to the shop so I can pick it up and bring it back here. You'll only be in that bed for one more day and then you'll be released. I've got something special planned for you, but first things first: no, you are not going to be driving us back home. End of discussion. Love you, Sean._ Mark laughed warmly as he read the note. "So I just have to wait for Jack to come back and then just one more day, huh?" "Think ya can survive that long, Markimoo?" Jack's voice rang into the room and Fischbach snapped his head to the man, a smile spreading his lips.

"So, what plans did you have in mind for me, Jack?" The Irishman knew he meant the ones mentioned in the note, but that was gonna wait until they back home. "I call lazy day!" Mark's arms shot up as he smiled, a bubbly laugh escaping him. "No complaints here!" "Also, the doc said that ya can record, but it's got ta be fer mellow games." "How long?" "At least a week." "Is that the same for everything else as well?" Jack nodded. "Of course, that's why I'm gonna be staying until yer back ta 100 percent." "What if I feint not being totally healthy for a while longer after I do feel better?" Sean smirked. "Then yer just gonna have ta deal with me fer longer." Mark shared his smirk before scooting over and offering the remote to Jack.

* * *

"Ah...home, sweet home." Mark spoke as he walked into his home, Chica eagerly rushing to greet him. "Oof! Ugh, hi, Chica." "Chica, down girl. Down." Jack firmly told her, Mark's puppy quickly listening. "Thanks." "Sure thing. Come on, Chica." Jack lead her to her dog bed and waited until she laid down before going back to his love. "Where are Matt and Ryan?" Mark asked as he sat down at the kitchen island, holding in a soft groan at how good the counter top felt against his skin. "I called them yesterday when Ken was driving me ta the shop and told them that you were coming back home today; Matt said that he and Ryan wanted to hang out with the Grumps fer a couple of days before helping me out with taking care of you." Mark hummed as he watched Jack gather up ingredients for something as well as a small pot and a frying pan.

"Whatcha makin'?" "One of yer favorites." Mark perked up a little bit at the news. "You spoil me." "And I'm gonna be spoiling ya more a little later." Mark tossed him a mischievous look, but said nothing. After Mark finished up his early dinner--Jack insisted that he turn in early tonight--Sean left him on the couch as he went to the upstairs bathroom. "I know I asked Matt to leave it in here...Ah! There ya 're." Mark glanced at the stairs when he heard running water, but he just figured that Jack was taking a shower. So he was surprised when Jack came back down, still in the clothes he went up in, and took the remote into his hand, turning off the TV. "What's up?" "Come on you." Jack gently tugged on the other YouTuber's arm and lead him to the upstairs bathroom.

Mark's face lit up when he opened the door. "Ooh! Bubble bath!" "Thought you'd like ta get yerself cleaned up after being stuck in the hospital fer nearly three weeks." Mark smiled warmly to his lover, letting Jack help him out of his clothes and into the hot bath, a moan slipping from his throat as his muscles started to untense. "Mmmm...I think I'll just stay here forever." "Eheh, as much as I would enjoy you being all comfy like this, there is another thing I have planned after yer bath." That got Mark's interest, but Sean's expression told him that he wasn't gonna give any hints on what it may be. "I'm gonna guess this plan of yours takes place in my bedroom." Sean grinned to his boyfriend; he always loved how Mark said room. "Yes it does. I'll go get all that ready; you just relax, okay?" "Will do." Mark sighed as he sunk a little deeper into the bath.

A half hour later, Sean went back to check on Mark and laughed. "What 're ya doing, ya doof?" Mark just smiled playfully. "Don't move." Jack rushed back out to Mark's bedroom and snatched up his phone, quickly coming back to where Mark was and knelt down so the phone's camera was more leveled with him. "Smile!" Mark, instead, opened up his mouth wide as he took the [picture](https://www.facebook.com/markiplier/photos/pb.299568920109419.-2207520000.1467061022./1099496003450036/?type=3&theater). Sean cracked up. "I'm so posting that ta yer Facebook; what do ya want ta go with it?" "The truth!" Mark declared proudly, causing Jack to giggle again. Once the picture was up on his account, Jack put his phone on counter next to the sink, helping Mark out of the bath as the soreness his doctor told him about was starting to set it. "I hope that wouldn't get any worse fer a little while." "Are we doing something physical?" "Yes. Or, well...I'll be." Mark raised an eyebrow at the statement. "You'll see what I mean in a minute, Mark. Come on." Sean said as he finished towel drying most of Mark's body and hair; he knows it annoys Mark to sleep on damp sheets that didn't get that way from anything other than heated sex.

The taller male was a little surprised to see his duvet tossed to the side of the bed, welcoming him to just crawl under it. What he wasn't surprised to see was the lube at was resting on a pillow. "Well, glad to see that we had the same thing in mind." "I'm not entirely sure about that, Mark." "What do you mean?" "Lie down, you'll understand in a minute." That certainly wasn't the answer that Mark was expecting, but did as he was told to do anyway, laying on his back before he picked up the bottle of lube and twirled it around in his fingers. He smiled warmly to Jack as he watched him strip, making a little pile that he half-kicked, half-shoved towards his closet. Sean shared the grin for a moment as he crawled over Mark's body, straddling his hips. "Ya gonna let Daddy have his fun?" "Not tonight, Daddy. I was told that ya need ta take it easy fer a while and that's what yer gonna do." Mark sat up a little bit with his elbows. "You mean..?"

Jack blushed bright pink. "I know it's not somethin' either of us have done, but...I wanna try it tonight. You'll still be in charge, just...not on top." Mark's own face heated up a little bit as well as the situation started to sink in. "...Are you comfortable with this? If not, we can wait until later to celebrate." "No, I want to. I've...thought about it fer a little while and I want to." Mark cupped his boyfriend's cheek and rubbed his thumb against the skin there. "As long as you're okay with it, then I'm all for it." Sean smiled to his love, leaned down, and kissed him deeply. He then snatched the lube out of his hand and popped the cap open. Mark watched as Jack squeezed a healthy amount of lube on his fingers before closing the cap just enough so none of it leaked onto the sheets then reach behind himself.

Sean hissed a little as he pushed two fingers inside of his hole; he's done this before whenever he's felt lonely in Ireland and had been in the mood to use the dildo he bought for...personal reasons...but this was different. Not the rushing to get something inside of him; the angle at which he's penetrating himself. Everytime he's played with himself like this, he was always on his back or had one of his legs dangling off the edge of his bed; he's never been straddling something when he's done that and now as that soft burn quickly faded into pleasure, the thought to try it out when that mood washes over him again back home came into his mind and was then promptly shoved into the back of his mind as Mark took a hold of his half chub. A tiny moan left Jack's lips as Mark slowly moved his hand along the length of his shaft, getting him to chirp soft pleasures to Mark. Jack quickly smacked his lover's hand away from his junk. "I'm gonna come if ya keep that up, Daddy." "And that's what Daddy wants, Baby. I want you to come all over me, mark my body with the ecstasy that I can make pound in your blood, show me just how good I can make you feel." Jack smirked and leaned down, snaring Mark's lips with his own set. "Another night, Daddy. I want ta celebrate that yer back home." "Oh? My Baby wants to celebrate this? And how, exactly, are you going to do that?"

"By letting yer thick cock fill me up and then riding ya into the mattress, Daddy."

When Jack wants to talk dirty... Mark bit his lower lip and he held in as much of his loud moan as he could, knowing better than to strain his voice. "Will you scream and beg for more every time Daddy's cock slams into you just right?" "Yes, Daddy. I want ya ta hear how good ya make me feel." The dirty small talk had distracted Jack enough that he finally felt as his ass had no more resistance to his fingers, knowing that he should add that third one, but he wanted to stay a little tight this time; he wasn't going to give Mark head as he knew how loud he got from that, so this was how he was going to make up for it. Mark whimpered softly as Jack squeezed a nice amount of lube into the palm of his hand, shut the cap, and tossed it off the bed as he reached behind himself once more, this time stroking Mark's already hard cock. Once he was coated, Sean placed his hands on Mark's abs, pushed himself up slightly, and with his boyfriend's help, lined himself with the only thing he wants inside of him the most. "You ready, Baby?" Without a word, Sean slowly sunk onto Mark's member, a soft moan leaving his throat once the tip was inside, his mouth hanging open slightly as his hole swallowed more and more of Markiplier's cock. A shuddered breath escaped Jack as he was fully seated, now sitting in Mark's lap, his throbbing member buried all the way in him. "You okay, Baby?"

Mark's voice, while an octave lower than it usually was, held his concern as Sean kept his eyes shut, his face scrunched up like he wasn't comfortable. "Aye...shite, just give me a minute." Mark smiled to his lover, cupped his cheek, and waited until he saw one of his ocean blue eyes peak out. "Breathe. Slow and deep." Sean's lungs tried to do as Mark said, but it wasn't working too well. "Slow and deep. Just relax; try to take your mind off of the sensation." Jack nodded as he chewed on his lower lip, trying to relax and adjust to the new feeling, but it was hard. Mark smirked all of a sudden and when Jack went to ask why, he cried out, eyes rolling into the back of his head slightly. Mark kept circling his thumb against the tip of Jack's penis, loving how all of the discomfort had vanished and was replaced with pleasured relief. "Such a beautiful expression, Baby." "Fuck, Daddy..." Mark went on stroking Jack until he slapped his hand once more, releasing his hold.

Jack took a long, deep breath, placed his hands firmly on Mark's abs, and used his thighs to push himself up; as he relaxed his muscles, Jack sunk back down, his hands holding him steady. When he sat back down in Mark's lap, he knew he had adjusted and that Mark was trying to hold in his own moans if the pleased look on his face was anything to go by. "Your still a little tight, Baby. You do that for me?" "Yes, Daddy, I did. And I'm gonna drive ya mad with that, too." Mark raised a brow, unsure of what Sean meant as he placed his hands on his hips, trying to help him out as he slowly began to bounce on his cock.

Jack clenched his inner walls and Mark instantly understood his last statement.

" _Fuck_! Right there, Baby." Mark moaned when Jack clenched his muscles when only the tip was inside, a knowing smirk playing onto his lips for a moment before Mark pushed him back slightly, changing where his hands were and the angle and threw him down onto his dick, a scream ripping out of the Irishman. "Fuck, Daddy!" Mark's smirk only lasted a second as Jack clenched again, a moan tumbling down his lips. And that was the pace they had set together, Jack clenching his hole every time he felt just the tip of Mark's penis inside of him, Mark keeping his hands on his hips to keep Jack at the right angle, slamming into his prostate with each slide of Jack's legs as his fucked himself on Mark's cock. Jack lost the use of words as Mark took a little more control over the situation and sped things up, feeling as he bucked up into each thrust, doubling the bliss Jack felt. "Daddy! Daddy, fuck! Fuck, there, there! Oh God, there! Please!" Jack begged as he changed the angle again on accident, Mark now fully slamming into his sweet spot with relentless vigor. "I know, Baby. I know; Daddy's getting close too...fuck..!" Mark cooed as he tried to keep his climax at bay as best as he could.

"Daddy! Daddy!  _Mark!_ Fuck, fuck, I'm so close! Please keep going! Harder, please!" Jack pleaded as he helped Mark bounce him on his dick, moaning loudly as a warm hand encircled his own cock and stroked him with each bounce. "Daddy..! Daddy! I'm gonna...fuck, Mark, I'm..! I'm..! Fuck! **Mark!** " Jack couldn't keep his hurricane of bliss caged anymore and came, spilling his seed all over Mark's hand and chest; Mark in turn, was only seconds behind as Sean's inner walls clamped down and sent him over the edge, filling Jack's entrance as he moaned loudly. As they tried to catch their breaths from the intense orgasm they both felt, Jack slowly leaned forward, resting his head in the nook for Mark's neck, his lover wrapping his arms around his back, holding him tight. Mark tilted his head and pressed a slightly sloppy kiss to Jack's lips, still drunk on their high. After a few moments more, Jack pulled away from Mark's body just enough to slip off his member, falling next to his boyfriend's side and curling up there. "That...was amazing." "Something to do again?" Sean asked, a devilish smirk teasing Mark's lips. "Indeed. But...maybe after I'm all better." Mark spoke with a soft groan; he wasn't in any pain, just much sorer than he was before this.

"Don't, bother with cleaning up. Ya need ta change yer sheets anyway." Jack spoke as he felt Mark try to slip out from under him, a huff of defeat leaving him as he reached over Sean's form and covered them. "I love you." Jack glanced up, smiled, and kissed Mark deeply, threading his hand through his red locked a few times. "I love you too. Welcome home."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy crap, I did not mean to take so long to post the last chapter! So sorry for the long wait, but hopefully you guys enjoyed the ending! ^^


End file.
